Portable and mobile wireless communication devices may operate one or more applications that manage personal information. For example, personal digital assistants (PDAs) or laptop computers with wireless communication capability may have a scheduling application to help a user plan, manage, organize and track business as well as personal activities. These personal information management (PIM) functions allow a user to schedule meetings with remote users and manage appointments, for example. Many of these personal information management applications use the time of day/date and allow a user to set the current time and date through a user interface. These devices are concurrently used by persons residing in different time zones to schedule appointments and meetings with each other. These devices are also used by persons traveling to locations in different time zones. However, one difficulty is that as a user enters a different time zone, the user must currently either enter new time-zone information or adjust the time of day and/or date of the communication device in accordance with the local time/date. This process has several drawbacks and is prone to errors. For example, if a user enters a scheduled teleconference that takes place in a different time zone, the user must calculate the time difference and the appropriate time for entry into the electronic calendar application. This process must be repeated for all personal information management applications that use time/date information as well as for other applications that use the time/date information. As a consequence, many users do not enter updated time/date or time-zone changes when traveling and attempt to keep track of the time zone difference themselves. This can be very difficult when a user from the West coast, for example, while traveling to the East coast is scheduling a teleconference or meeting using a scheduling application with a user in Europe.